Strangely Captivated
by TheEverlastingDreamer
Summary: If you had the choice between going to a random boarding school or being stabbed nonstop. Which would you choose? I would choose the third option: None of the above. Actual summary inside. BelFran
1. Life

_**Strangely Captivated**_

_**By: TheEverlastingDreamer**_

_Summary:_ _Sometimes you wonder what direction your life is going… and sometimes if it could be any worse than your parents dropping you off at some random boarding school in the middle of nowhere. But then again, I guess that wasn't bad compared to a certain 'prince' whose main goal in life is to kill me._

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or pairings and such._

_TheEverlastingDreamer:__ Ok… This is my first _**BelFran**_. _

_And they are one of my most favourite pairings! :D_

_So… I've got a lot of ideas… And I'm having a go! _

_Sooner or later I should be at my best. But… for now, I'm going to try! _

_Sorry if I get any of the descriptions wrong, I'm just doing it from the top of my head XwX_

_And I'm not so sure about Fran's last name… so I'll probably make it up. Oh and I'm not so sure about Bel's and so on, so I might have to make up some of the character's last names and their ages._

_If you happen to know what their last names and ages are could you just please tell me, I'm more than happy to fix them up._

_Ok. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Life**_

_If you had the choice between going to a random school or being stabbed nonstop. _

_Which would you choose?_

_I would choose the third option: None of the above._

* * *

I watched out the window, lazily, and reminded myself of how I got into this predicament. But then again, I can't find any explanation… I think it's because my parents are weird and can't be explained; yeah I still love them… but I seriously have no idea how their minds work.

They keep telling me it's for the best; because we just moved into a new town and a new neighbourhood and the best school out there was-

Well that's the point; there weren't any schools good enough for me. I get underestimated on most occasions because of a couple of reasons I'd rather not say, and so people think differently of me. The truth is I'm probably the smartest and brightest kid in any area I have been to.

Of course there are still a lot of people I haven't met; this happens to be another reason for me to go to this school.

It wasn't just a school they told me; there were many smart kids there who I could meet and befriend and it was a school which would suit my standards and use my talents to its best. This is what they told me.

I had reluctantly agreed.

But then I absolutely didn't want to go when I realised it was _far_ from 'home', in the _middle_ of _nowhere_ and not only that but it was a _boarding_ school.

I didn't like this idea much… scratch that; I _utmost don't like_ this idea.

And do you know why?

The _main_ reason would be because…

…I hate being alone.

I really hate it, but never show it.

I always have my face set to show no emotion and my voice in monotone.

It's been like this for a long time; I don't know if it's truly 'me' or a mask I hide behind.

In TV shows and movies, when the killer hears his victim scream, it enthrals them to go on or when they see fear in those eyes, they know they have won.

I never tell anyone; but I'm scared.

I never want to be somewhere I don't want to be, in a place with someone I don't want to be with.

Hiding behind this 'mask' makes me feel safe; it's probably why I've sticked to it, and it's helped me many times.

I think this is why I show no emotion.

I've been like this for two years now. My parents think I'm an 'emotionless zombie'. But then again they always laugh about it; and still love me very much.

My parents wish I'd show more emotion though; at least once in a while.

And I do… on special occasions.

It's always nice to see them smile when I do.

But back onto why I'm irritated.

Well, I guess my parents don't know that, seeing as my face is emotionless as usual and their both listening to the radio, singing along with the music; which might I add that they were singing the wrong words and it all sounded horrible.

But hey, at least they were happy.

As far as they were concerned, I was going to get a better education, meet and make some new friends, maybe go out more… they were probably hoping I'd loose my 'mask' and live a little.

Or something like that.

Either way they thought this was one of the best ideas ever, so much as they practically begged me to go and signed me up straight off, even dragging me shopping for school supplies and doing most of my packing.

They just about did everything for me and I sat there trying to glare at them but at the same time look bored.

I think they caught my vibes though because a few seconds later they stopped and excused themselves so I could 'think' it over.

How could I say no once they've already got everything prepared?

So now here I am in the car, listening to them sing along to some song, while I'm watching the scenery; which all seems to be trees anyway.

Too much green I thought.

Thinking about that, I looked to the side and touched a strand of my hair; it was pure green. My eyes are green too and on the side of my eyes are purple triangles.

I got most of these traits from my parents and some from my grandparents and so on. The purple triangles were a mystery though; however a lot of my family members love the way it looks on me.

I happen to as well; gives me more personality.

_Yeah, more personality then my already green hair and eyes,_ I thought and mentally rolled my eyes.

I sighed.

I should stop this before I have an internal war with myself. I have too many things going on already and I don't want to worry about my sanity which seems to be slipping more and more on the drive to this boarding school.

And so I could go on and on about my looks but I really can't bother.

"Rana~" my Mum had spoke up after the song had finished, "We're almost there!".

I could just hear the excitement bubbling through her as I thought about my nickname.

'Rana' is what my Mum always calls me; my Dad on the other hand calls me 'Frannie'.

'Rana' means frog in Italian.

My Mum happens to love frogs, and so does my Dad; they are like frog fanatics. They love frogs in so many ways.

The fact that we have green hair makes them even _more_ happy about it.

On the other hand it gets a little annoying. I mean, I like the way I am and stuff, no changing that, and I like frogs yes… but being compared to a frog every day in every way really gets on your nerves. Especially when frogs are idolised by your parents and they happen to buy anything with frogs on them and they keep talking about frogs and you have to deal with all that, being compared to one _and _have your Mum call you 'Rana' meaning frog anyway…

You start disliking frogs.

Though I could never say that to them; they love frogs too much.

And it's not like I hate frogs… it's just I'm not exactly liking them at the moment.

Oh, my name is Fran by the way.

"Okay Frannie," my father spoke up, "You're 15 this year and you will most likely be in classes with students the same age as you. However sometimes they bump up a few students to higher classes, if you know what I mean".

"What?" I spoke up, the first time since I sat in the car, "Are you saying I've been pushed up into a higher grade?".

"Well… in some cases you have" my mother told me, "but we told them to make sure you have classes with your own age too".

Oh really? Everything got a bit more unlikeable at this point.

"Oh Rana" my mum said with a sigh, "I know we have just moved all the way from Italy to here in Japan. And I know how tough it must be for you to spend most of your life in Italy and then have to come to a whole new place… but you can do it Rana" my mum said with a smile.

She was right about one thing; I spent my whole life in Italy, speaking Italian; one of the reasons why mum calls me frog in Italian; and therefore coming to a new place where I had to cram in a lot of lessons to learn Japanese… was a little more than complicated.

And the reason why she has only one thing right is because I _seriously_ don't know how I'm going to _survive_ through this.

"We're here!" my dad exclaimed, looking brightly at the school gates.

I turned my head away from the window and moved a little in my seat to see what they were looking at.

And yes, I'd have to say I probably won't live through this at all.

"Look how extravagant it is Rana!" my mother awed at it, "It is so beautiful and fancy and-"

"I've never seen a boarding school so clean and… fancy… and…" I kept looking at it, "Are boarding school's suppose to be like this? Or am I right about Dad having no sense of direction; we must be at the wrong place" I told them.

"Oh Frannie! I do have sense of direction~ See it says _'Vongola Boarding School'_ right there on the sign above the school's gates" my dad began pointing above the beautifully designed black gates to a sign that clearly read what he just mentioned.

As my dad drove in I kept looking out the window and I just couldn't get my mind wrapped around the sight.

Could this seriously be the boarding school? I mean, this place is just too… I don't know. It's just so fancy, extravagant, clean, extraordinary. There were just too many words to say about this school which was way too beautiful to be located in the middle of nowhere.

But then again, it probably was because of the amount of space they had and could build upon; this school would probably be the biggest I have ever seen and was most likely still growing.

And Dad and Mum _did_ say it was a very high standard school… full of very smart people of the sorts.

I don't know whether I should call myself the brightest of the bunch now, because I have a feeling there could be quite a few people here who might actually be as smart as me.

Getting annoyed by all those thoughts, I shook them out of my head and made sure to recompose myself. I had to make sure I wasn't impressed or at least didn't look impressed; it could be my chance out of here… at least… If that is still my goal.

…

'_Of course it is!'_ I told myself. I've been irritated about this school the whole drive here, I can't stop now.

Realising how childish I was acting, I decided to distract myself and listen to what my parents were talking about.

"Oh~ I can't wait for Rana to go to school here!" my mother told my father excitedly as he parked the car.

"I know!" he said, equally excited as they both got out and kept on talking, waiting for me to come out of the car.

I sighed. _'Here goes nothing'_ I thought and opened the car door, placing my feet on the ground, standing up, closing the door and stretching. '_Hmm, was it that long of a drive?' _I thought, knowing my legs were half asleep.

"Okay Frannie, we're off to the administration block to get all your details sorted out" my father said, "Then they'll give us a tour and show us your classes, oh and your room!" my father stated excitedly.

My mother nodded her head enthusiastically too, "I can't wait to look around the campus and meet your room mate!".

I stopped stretching… room mate? I wanted to run and escape away from this disaster waiting to happen.

I forgot all about having a room mate; the thought never even occurred to me!

Thinking about how troublesome it would be to 'bond' with a room mate was killing me in the inside as my mother started dragging me off to the administration block.

I was so caught up in my inner turmoil that I hadn't noticed Dad and Mum were nearly finished with my school details and were now being handed multiple school items like a map; so I wouldn't get lost; a diary; which we were suppose to record homework and such in; a time-table; to show me when my classes start and where they were on campus; and many other things like the name of our tour guide who would be here in three minutes.

Dad and Mum came over and sat down beside me, which made me wonder how I went from standing outside the car to sitting down on a chair in the… administration block was it?

Anyway, they snapped me out of my thoughts when they told me that everything was sorted out and we were about to go on a tour, which afterwards we would get a key to my room and meet my room mate and do all the necessary things like jam all my stuff in there.

Well, my point is they were telling me loads and loads of stuff, and I know I'm just going to pass out from the multitude of knowledge their trying to tell me.

Ok… I'm not literally going to pass out… but I'm not saying I'm all fine either.

Dad and Mum kept on discussing all these things when a guy… wait… I think it's a guy…

Standing up and walking towards 'him', I got a closer look at his features. Hmm, and yes he most definitely was a guy, though he dresses kind of weird.

"Hi~ 3" this person spoke, "I'm your tour guide because I happen to have a spare at this moment".

"Oh hi!" my mother said standing up with fire in her eyes; I could tell she was fired up for this tour.

"You must be our new student" he spoke looking at me, "And you must be her parents?" he asked.

My face didn't show the fact that I wanted to kill this guy for mistaking me as a girl.

"Oh, Fran? He's not a girl" my mother said, just laughing it off, "Haha, he's our son".

"Oh~ A boy? Ohoho~! My mistake!" said our tour guide, "Well, he is quite a dashing boy, I must say!".

What was with this tour guide? He mistook me for a girl and was now saying I'm dashing?

"Hahaha~ My, you are funny" my father told him.

I couldn't help disagreeing. "More like creepy" I spoke in my monotone.

The guy waved it off, it made me wonder if he was called creepy on a daily basis. "Ohoho~! A sense of humour too I see! You should join drama then; I happen to be the drama teacher; I would definitely welcome you into my class~!" he told me.

I paled; I don't think I'll be doing anything drama related from now on.

He didn't notice, "I'm Lussuria by the way, don't worry about formalities; Lussuria is just fine".

My parents nodded and he showed us out of the administration block, with me following in tow.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_I hope you like it~! It took me a bit to type up, but then again I had fun writing it :D_

_Hopefully they stayed in character~ ^^ Haha, but it is the first chapter, and I'll make it my goal to improve._

_This is not only my first BelFran but it is also my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story… so I hope I did good ^w^._

_I also have nothing against Lussuria, it's just I'm trying to make sure Fran's in character and he does like annoying the other varia members doesn't he :D_

_Now, if you liked it or you want me to add something or change something or you know what Fran's last name and Bel's and so on and their ages… then review and you can tell me all about anything and everything you want to say. Even if it's a suggestion for my story or something random you want to tell someone. _

_You know, the works._

_And um, Fran is going to be 15 in this and I know for a fact that Bel is 16 so it all works out~ Haha :D_

_Hopefully that's all I have to say, wouldn't want to miss something._

_Oh and tell me what you like about my story, and if you like the direction it's going in. _

_I would appreciate it if you did and hit that review button._

_Thank you~_


	2. Tour and Room 666

_****__**Strangely Captivated**_

_**By: TheEverlastingDreamer**_

_Summary:_ _Sometimes you wonder what direction your life is going… and sometimes if it could be any worse than your parents dropping you off at some random boarding school in the middle of nowhere. But then again, I guess that wasn't bad compared to a certain 'prince' whose main goal in life is to kill me._

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or pairings and such._

_**Warning: Swearing here and there. Ugh… Trying to keep everyone in character…**_

_TheEverlastingDreamer:_ _Hi everyone, I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I am very busy since I am in my last year of high school and I actually have to sort things out such as what university I want to go to and other life things. *sigh* I'm finally on my holidays… but I only have one week left. So I'll try to update while I can._

_So this chapter is to get all the other school information out of the way, so sorry if it's a lot of stuff to read… and… yeah…. I cannot write Fran for the life of me. Don't say I can because I think I suck at writing him! _ I'm going to be totally drained by the end of this… _

**Thanks to everyone**_ who has read, reviewed, favourite, alerted this! I can't believe how many people are reading this. You all rock and I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I hope the chapter is to your liking? I literally rewrote it __**more then**__**ten times**__ because I was hoping to make it perfect for you all. So I then got my dear friend to read this for me to stop me from being so paranoid. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Tour and Room 666**_

_If you had the choice between going to a random school or being stabbed nonstop. _

_Which would you choose?_

_I would choose the third option: None of the above._

* * *

"You'll be utterly lost for the first few days but I'm sure by the end of the week you'll be just fine!" the flamboyant man declared, "And if you need any help, just come find me~"

I nodded towards him, while squinting and blinking every so often to ward of the shining sparkles and beaming radiance he emitted. How can he be so enthusiastic about a school of all things?

Lussuria, our tour guide, had begun the tour a few minutes ago and had shown us most of the campus already. While we trekked up hills and walked by buildings, he explained the purposes of the items I was given. I was thankful – _I will never admit this_ - when he helped me decipher my time table and explained why there was a ton of random numbers displayed near each subject.

I can already see what would happen if I said 'thank you' to the feather-boa man. He'd go over board about my apparent 'cuteness' and 'shyness' and whatever fruity things he was sprouting about before.

With dread, I watched how my parents practically skipped after the Gay Lord in their own happy-induced daze of sparkles. I literally tore my gaze away; and tried to keep my uninterested stare locked into position. It was as if the three of them were made for each other. What strange people…

I noticed they were a couple of metres ahead of me now and I couldn't bother following after them. So I stood, rooted to the footpath, for a good couple of seconds. I slowly closed my eyes when a nice breeze blew by.

So far, everything about the school was perfect. I couldn't find a fault – _so disappointing_ – and I can already feel the impending doom crawl its way over to me. The school was everything my parents wanted and without a proper escape plan, I will be trapped here _alone_… but with an annoying roommate.

'_A school can't be that perfect,'_ I reasoned. _'I should be able to find _something_ wrong with it. If I can't, then this school is _too_ perfect, suspicious even.'_ Mulling over that thought I realised the school was indeed kind of suspicious…

I took out the notepad from my back pocket and read the notes my dad made me write down. It was because I wasn't listening to the sparkly-drama-teacher – _I was too busy warding off his gay-ness_ - and so my father made me write down notes. I just wrote them down though… I didn't bother trying to remember whatever I wrote. I wasn't in the mood to care. So I stared curiously at the script, and began reading the first line I wrote -'_Gaylord's tips to schooling_'- and then onwards.

"Huh. Well that is kind of suspicious…" my monotonous voice didn't display my confusion when I finished reading the notes. It was only a matter of seconds before I shrugged my suspicions away, mentally rolling my eyes at my childish behaviour. Blinking down at the white notepad paper, I reread it just to make sure.

"Gaylord's tips to schooling: Number One- it is easy to find who you are looking for. Whenever you need them, you'll be able to find them. Better yet, they'll _always_ find you." I can't determine whether it was the comment that all teachers were easy to find, as if they were just _waiting_ for you to need their assistance… or whether it was how the feathered-man strangely _kept mentioning_ how they would find us… But either way, there was something odd about it.

'_Plus, I don't like the idea that people _like him_ can just pop out of nowhere and find me… It's highly disturbing'_.

My expression was still and dull and it didn't change as I read the second note. It didn't change when I read the third or fourth as well. It wasn't until the fifth note that a thought occurred to me and my poker face flickered, briefly showing my surprise.

'_That's right...'_ I thought, my suspicions of the school rising again. '_The school became suspicious when that Gaylord's happy-go-lucky voice_ _suddenly dipped lower… as he mentioned the 'no-student-areas'. He hid it very well with all his fruity-cooing but it wasn't enough…'_

Looking off to the side, I let my eyes linger on one of those 'no-go-areas' and wondered what could be hiding behind it. What the _school_ could be hiding behind all the lush trees and further, deep into those woods. I locked those thoughts away at the same moment I stashed the notepad away. Glancing one last time, I began to walk in the direction I thought would lead me to my parents and the mother-hen.

'_He can't fool me._ _I've mastered the art of lying and I do it every day... I hide my emotions each and every day...' _As I thought, I searched for green hair… and possibly, signs of flowers and floating sparkles.

'_No one…'_ I swiftly turned a corner and made my way across a stony, grey footpath, _'No one can fool someone like me.'_

* * *

Hidden eyes watched the annoyed teacher before him. He could only laugh with mirth when the man's own pair of eyes flickered at him, silently watching him for mere seconds before they narrowed and flickered back to paperwork. The young adult continued to let out little, joyful laughs when he deemed it appropriate - _or was it when he deemed it inappropriate? _– and a maniacal grin followed his actions.

He could see the man tense and the veins in his head throb angrily. He understood very well that he was the reason the man was pissed. He understood very well that the man's fingers were twitching towards the sleek, silver sword only inches away from the desk. He understood _very well_ how much trouble he was getting into.

_And he felt delightfully accomplished because of it. _

Or it could be because of the dangerous and threatening glare that was just thrown his way. He grinned at the challenge it implied; instantly taking a few knives out with such speed that strands of his blonde hair was cut off in the process. Not caring that the serrated edges of his knives seemed to cut off the tips of his perfect princely hair, he only focused on the adrenaline rushing through him and the fight he might start. The _blood_ he might spill…

The blonde hadn't been in a fight ever since that damn Principal had put him on suspension! His grin twitched downward, almost turning into a frown, while he thought about the past week. All those stupid meetings, detentions… the god-awful imprisonment the vice-principal was into… It was _torture_.

Now that he thought about it… where did his stupid pineapple-partner-in-crime run off to? He cursed the teen in his head. The idiot-pineapple always ditched him in time of punishment!

The blonde thought it was unfair. He hadn't done anything wrong at all! And yet where was his partner…? And why was he the only one punished – _suspended even_- while that _brother_ of his was involved and wasn't even pun-

No… He wouldn't think of the ugly monster that stole his looks. He wouldn't think about him. Nope, he would focus back to the fighting, back to the potential blood bath or just _something_. His princely hair could be a topic to focus on, yet it was only slightly touched and at that moment, he deemed it not important…

Or at least… less important… than an interesting fight with the easily-pissed teacher before him.

"Ushishishi~" he laughed it off anyway, disregarding thoughts of the pineapple or the blonde-troll. Instead he played with his knives, turning them side to side between his fingers. They glinted in the light as he twisted them; somewhat inviting the teacher, taunting the teacher, to come on over and fight. He smirked when those narrowed eyes locked onto him and he watched how the teacher pushed silver hair away from his face in contemplation.

The blonde could feel his patience slipping. If the man hurried up and just said yes than he could get on with the fight and slice something. The feeling of slicing flesh was slipping off his mind and he had to find a way to remember it. Soon.

'_In fact…' _He grinned sadistically,_ 'Now_ _would be even better_!'

And the blood… the blood~ Oh, how he loved the sight of the thick, red liquid. The thought of it brought the metallic taste to mind, and he licked his lips waiting for this fight, this opportunity.

"Vooooiiiiii!" the man finally snapped, obviously annoyed and extremely pissed at the blonde who wouldn't leave his classroom, "Get the fuck out already Bel! You've annoyed me enough!" He growled and got up, slamming his hands on the desk. The blonde grinned at the bang that echoed through the empty room. "I'm busy with work and you should get _your damn ass_ off the table and out of my room! Brat, stop skipping class and go run along to your next-"

"Ushishishi~" the blonde known as Bel laughed once more, interrupting him and making sure not to utter a single word to the teacher; to the lowly peasant. But then he decided he should talk; if only to make the man more pissed. "But there is no rush, Squalo, since the Prince has been told to start from third period onwards for today. I have a ton of time until that torturing class awaits me. Shishi~ The Prince shall stay here for that time." He grinned, laughing as he spoke. He was just _waiting_ for the fight to happen. _Waiting_ for the teacher to do something.

The teacher, Squalo, was more than pissed off by this point, "_Get out Bel_" he demanded, never taking his sight off the annoying teen as he picked up his sword and unsheathed it, pointing it in Bel's direction. The blonde didn't flinch, didn't waver, didn't stop grinning like a mad man. Nope; he just watched the blade. He liked the nice clang of metal as it was unsheathed, enjoyed the sight of the glossy shine that demonstrated its sharpness and felt giddy when Squalo was doing slicing motions in the air, only a few feet in front of him.

This was all for amusement, Squalo could see that in Bel's head splitting grin… the same sadistic grin that showed him the fact that Bel _would not leave_.

Said blonde looked down for a split second, retrieving more knives before looking up again and grinning when he saw a not-so-friendly Squalo with a not-so-friendly blade slashing through the air very, _very_ close to his Princely face.

A thought occurred to him and he grinned even wider. He got ready to act out something he knew would bother the man. He was a Prince, after all, and Princes were brilliant actors.

"Squalo," he spoke, suddenly sad and with an unhappy frown, "Stop that, you'll hurt the Prince if you get any closer."

As expected, Squalo's eye twitched. '_The damn brat's mocking me.'_

The edges of Bel's lips quirked up and the frown that was only there for a few seconds vanished before the same crazy grin took its place. He laughed out loud. "Squalo, this was interesting. Continue to interest the Prince from now on." Deciding that he now wanted to annoy other people, he slid of the desk he was sitting on and leisurely walked past the aggravated teacher. He thought about irritating him just once more but thought against it.

He loved to annoy the man, and he loved a good fight to the death. But dying was not on his timetable for today.

"Bye-bi~ Squalo~" he playfully said instead, and then he slid the door open and left.

Squalo was still pissed off but was glad that the brat left his classroom. The only thing that worried him was that the rebellious idiot would probably skip class later… and the only reason he was worried was because the blonde would get him in trouble for it. He could already see the kid aggravating another teacher and he groaned when he thought of the punishment the boss would give… once he found out that the Storm Prince was being an idiot while on suspension. Thank god his boss was gone for the week; he wouldn't have to deal with his wrath crap.

He sighed deeply and put his sword away. He sat back down at his desk, took another deep breath and then pulled out a hair tie. After successfully putting up his extremely long silver hair and agreeing that it would not bother him, he set off to finish his next lot of preparations for the class to come.

* * *

'_I knew this would happen. I am utterly lost.'_

I let a small sigh escape my lips and then shifted my gaze in random directions.

'_Now I'm all alone, I have no idea where I am… Just great. This is the exact outcome I didn't want to happen.'_

Sadly, it wasn't a surprise that this occurred. The school was definitely far too huge to be normal; far too huge for my liking. _'Ugh, I hate this school...'_

I blame this on the builders, the architects. I even blame it on the Gaylord.

Kicking a rock, I lazily strolled around buildings and tried to figure out my location… or at least try to find something familiar. At that exact moment, a certain building seemed to catch my attention. I stared at it, face emotionless as I tried to recognise what block it was. Realisation hit me only moments later. "…The administration block?" I continued to stare; the hum of approval that left my throat was the only sign that showed my delight. "So it is."

Immediately, I walked along the side of the building and towards the block. Just as I was closing in on it, I heard clanging and the sound of a window opening harshly. Something dropped on my head moments after. I could already tell the objects were sharp and pointy from the way my head stung. The pain effectively stopped all my actions; my feet halting when I lifted my small hands to gently rest them on my head.

'_That really hurt_' I thought, even though my expression didn't change. Curiously, I looked down… too see multiple nails and bolts. _Not surprising._ Some were rusted, others were a new nice silver; however, all of the metal objects were horrendously bent. I blinked a couple of times and slowly moved my gaze upwards to see where it came from.

Why was I even surprised…?

The first thing I noticed was a boy; who had the weirdest hair style I had ever seen. _'He looks like tooth de- _no wait…_ He looks more like a __**mop**__…'_ I blinked curiously at him. Most definitely a mop. How was it even possible that he could see what he was doing with all that blonde hair in his face?

The second thing I noticed made alarm bells ring off in my head and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from showing any emotion. Slowly, I trailed my eyes over the lithe body. The boy had one leg _successfully out of the window_ and was about to jump out of it. That isn't normal.

I tried to make little to no noise as I moved away from the building's _green_ – why is everything _always_ green? - painted walls. I wouldn't want that suicidal student to notice me while he prepares himself for his 'leap of faith'. I diverted my attention somewhere else as I moved towards the garden… but as soon as I crouched down and hid within the lush flowers, I automatically locked my eyes onto him again. Watching.

Everything was silent as I eyed him. Suddenly, I heard yelling and crashes come from the building. The sound of high heels clacking angrily across the ground soon followed.

"I thought you were on suspension! Why aren't you in class? I will go get the Principal, Belphegor!" I watched a crazy grin form on his face – _it was quite creepy_ - as he looked back at whoever was screaming bloody murder at him. He looked ready to jump as his hands curled around the frames of the third floor window. "Oi! Don't you even think about jumpi-" And then he leapt off.

He landed perfectly.

I didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that he gracefully leapt off the very edge, plummeting to his death but landed effortlessly… or the fact that I actually widened my eyes at the sight of it…

I snapped my mouth shut at the sudden realisation that I had so easily let my mask slip. Didn't I decide years ago that this mask would protect me? Wasn't this mask here to protect me from psychos like him? Looking down, I dug my fingers into the dirty soil of the garden and scolded myself for being so careless.

"Ushishishishi~ The Prince jumped. Now what will you do about it?"

I looked up at the sound of the unusual laughter, slightly arching a brow at him. Ushi… shi? I deadpanned. Was that supposed to be laughter? I rolled my eyes at the strange sound that floated from the blonde's lips. Truly, it sounded more like he was demanding food. "Su-shi... shishi," silently I mocked him.

The teacher yelling profanities at him brought me out of my musings. Flicking my eyes over to the blonde, I noticed how his psychotic grin widened manically across his face to the point it could split his head in two. That was his response? Strangely, I found myself expecting he would grin idiotically like that. As if I knew him enough to know he'd do something so childish. Feeling uneasy by the thought, I focused on his suicidal jump from before.

It's not possible. Really. It's not possible for normal people to do that. No one can land so flawlessly. _'Thus, I'm right. Something is off about the school… or at least its students.' _Nodding my head, I watched the blonde student childishly taunt the teacher, _'…Or it could just be the blonde. There's definitely something wrong with him. No one jumps off buildings like that... He's twisted in the head.'_

Shifting a little, I moved through the garden and closer towards him. That's when something shiny caught my eye. The rays of sunlight seemed to dance across some sleek silver metal in the blonde's hair. I squinted my eyes at it. "Is that…"

I snickered at it lightly, covering one hand over my mouth at the discovery. A _boy_ who wears _tiaras_? The thought was more than slightly amusing. So, he wants to be a _princess_?

'_He's definitely twisted in the head.'_

I watched him for a few more seconds and slowly made my way through the garden, sneaking away. I wonder what that was about and who he is-

I immediately shook my head at the absurd thoughts and stopped crawling. What am I saying? I don't care. I don't even want to be at this school. I am going to just forget about it, forget whoever that was and just… go find my parents...

'_Besides, that situation was just… too strange.' _Remembering how I nearly let my mask slip I became determined to not let it happen from now on. _'I can't let my mask slip while I'm at this school. The students are bizarre; I can't allow myself to trust them. So I… can't let myself get close to that fake-princess either… If I do, I'm sure it'll be the end of me.'_

I crawled away, but didn't notice the feel of hidden eyes staring curiously at my small figure rustling through the garden.

* * *

Surprisingly, with the help of the nice ladies at the administration block, I found my parents and the mother-hen in a matter of minutes and watched how they lounged around a certain building. Perfect timing too; my face was already recomposed as it hid my emotions and my thoughts flawlessly… and a certain blonde princess was oh-so-far from my mind.

Really.

"Oh~ There you are!" the man said, smiling brightly, "We had no idea where you went. Did you get curious and wander around?"

I nodded towards him, "I didn't notice which direction you went. I got lost."

"Ah, just be careful from now on and-"

"I know, I know". With an indifferent voice, I shrugged his concerns off and walked over to my parents.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as he huffed in a playful manner and then pouted childishly. I shifted my attention to my parents, waiting for them to scold me since I wandered off and disrupted the tour. My mother gave me a look and my father as well but oddly, that was it.

Lussuria made a quick recovery – all smiles again - and continued the tour. I watched him, remembering my thoughts from before. I decided I was right. '_The school really is strange. Weird teachers, weird students-' _I shook the thought away as soon as a certain fake-princess annoyingly came to mind again. '_Either way, I'm probably over-analysing. The school is high class, there shouldn't be anything suspicious. I'm most likely just finding excuses so I don't have to go to school here and be left alone with these,' _my gaze drifted over to Lussuria again, '_…unique… people. I just want to get out of here. That has to be it.' _

I walked after them, trying to keep pace as I thought things over again and again. It was the only way to keep myself occupied; I had already lost interest in the tour ages ago.

"And this here is our certified hospital~"

Though, this piqued my interests.

* * *

The tour had ended and we were already forcing our tired legs to bring us back to the administration block. While my parents conversed excitedly with Lussuria, I mulled over the fact the school had its own certified hospital. I mean, why on earth would they need one in the first place? Was it because the school was in the middle of nowhere?

For some unknown reason, I didn't think that was the case.

"Tch." Clicking my tongue, and blinking soon afterwards, I let the thought drift away. I am too tired to care anymore.

In fact, my mind should have been racing to figure a way out. Though I will admit the school is impressive, there is something here that irks me… and it wasn't because of the fruity drama-teacher or the tiara-wearing-suicidal-blondes either. There was something else about this school and I really didn't like it. However, it was extremely obvious that my parents accepted this school straight away. You could see it clearly on their faces; it was that obvious. I was trapped.

"Gulp" I spoke under my breath, eyeing my parents and their giddy behaviours.

No doubt about it, I'll be going to this school, _courtesy_ of them of course.

I sighed under my breath, not really sure if I wanted to go to 'Vongola Boarding School'… but if I did I was doing it for my parents. Only for them.

"Well, are you impressed or wha~at?" Lussuria asked, feeling curious but still ever so cheerful as he asked me.

I could tell Lussuria and my parents were looking at me for any change of expression. So I looked at my parents and deliberated on an answer. I could tell they were patiently waiting… and I could tell they were looking for a 'yes'.

Trapped, indeed.

"Well, it is quite impressive" I spoke, choosing my words wisely. I could see my parents perk up, even though my answer came out in a somewhat bored tone. I smiled on the inside; maybe if I twist my words here I could find a way out. My lips slowly parted to speak but their abrupt attacks on my personal space stopped all the words from leaving my mouth.

They were hugging me so much, crushing my arms. I went numb. I knew they had no intention to, but it still didn't help the pain of being suffocated by (probably) the two happiest parents known to mankind.

Ah, lost my chance. Of course.

As long as they were happy, I guess.

But then Lussuria perked up – he just had to join in, didn't he? I sighed - and he proclaimed it a success. I never knew someone could be so delighted; I swear I could see hearts _emanating _off him.

Any moment now I thought they would all join hands and happy dance. They all had goofy smiles on their faces. I was silent, just waiting for it to actually happen since the happiness radiated off of them in nauseous waves.

I closed my eyes, tired.

"Ohohoho~! Does that mean you will come to this school, Fran-chan~?" Lussuria asked, already taking an extreme liking to me.

I gave a nod, since my parents had already made the assumption anyway. Moving all of my attention to the Gay Lord, I hoped he felt my annoyed waves; I didn't like the added _–chan_… seeing as it came from the weirdly-dressed drama teacher.

"Frannie, you never know until you try!" my Father told me as he placed his arms around my small shoulders, giving them a light squeeze in reassurance, "And I bet you're _at least_ curious about this school."

'_Curious? More like suspicious, actually.'_

"…Curiosity killed the cat, Dad" I replied, blankly.

I looked away bored, thinking that the conversation was over… finally. That was until I saw my Mum smile, her face so bright and happy as she walked on over and grasped my hand. Looking at me with those ever-loving and warm eyes she reminded me, "But Rana~ Satisfaction brought it back, silly."

Lussuria smiled as he watched us discuss, or mainly, watched my parents discuss how excited they were to get things into my room. I just listened to them, nodding every once in a while when they asked for my approval, as all four of us walked back towards the administration block.

'_Satisfaction, hmm?'_

* * *

The bell had rung a few minutes ago, signalling that classes were about to end soon and that meant lunch was on its way. The bizarre drama teacher, Lussuria, had left early to go eat and prepare for his next class.

He had left us in the administration block where my Dad and Mum were discussing about the tour with one of the workers.

This worker – a young brunette woman in her twenties - had told us that the tour we experienced was a pretty good one because Lussuria put everything into it more than anyone else did. My parents were very pleased when they heard this.

I, on the other hand, was sitting down again and going through my timetable.

It seemed I had gotten the basic classes - no surprise there - and a few of the electives I wanted. I can deal with that. However I noticed that I've been bumped up a few classes. I looked at the thin sheet of paper thoroughly (a second time) in hopes that I could memorise at lease some of my schedule. Not everything was fine but I would surely manage… somehow…

"Rana~" my mother sang as she dangled a key in front of my face, "Everything is set, let's go check out your room and room mate, shall we?" She giggled at the very brief sour look which I allowed to slip past my mask. "Aw, come on Rana!"

I gave the timetable to my dad, who placed it in his bag with the rest of the stuff. Then I grabbed the key, stood up and used the map my father passed to me. We went in the direction of where the dorms _should_ be.

It wasn't that hard to find, surprisingly, and I guess that guy's tour really did help out. I thought about that, letting the idea roll around in my head and… no.

I think it was just the map. Definitely.

Somewhat shrugging I continued to guide us towards my room. Once the dorms came into sight, I noticed that they were painted with a pastel green – _green again it seems_ - which nearly made the buildings camouflage against the scenery. We all set out to locate my dorm room. The room number being 666.

I am beginning to wonder how many people were at this school. Why would so many people want education in the middle of nowhere anyway? I noticed that no on had answered this question for me.

It was at this moment as I searched for my room that I felt something touch me. I tensed slightly. Fortunately it was just my parents who touched my shoulders to grab my attention. I turned around to face them and raised an eyebrow at them, silently questioning them. I watched as my mother clasped her hands and smiled brightly. She told me I had enrolled at a good time since the new term just started and I haven't missed much lessons at all. I gave a small nod and was secretly thankful for that, seeing as I don't have to catch up on anything.

She also mentioned that a few students left for family reasons. This meant there were vacant rooms all over the place. I happened to get the first open spot. They said they would usually check the person already in the dorm but they were immensely busy and decided there was no need, so even my room mate was a mystery to the lovely administration staff.

I gave another nod and went to find my father who had wondered off. I found him standing next to one door in particular. He pointed at it with childish glee, eyes sparkling at me. "Here we go," stated my father, grinning, as he was the one to locate the place in question first. "Room number 666."

I placed the key I was currently holding into the doorknob and turned it counter-clockwise. Once I heard a click, I took the gold key out and twisted the door knob. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly when I realised how nervous I actually was. I knew… that whoever inside didn't have a clue about a new room mate. I only hope I don't get on their bad side.

* * *

The three of us walked in; my parents rushing in excitedly and I just silently followed in after them. We took a look around.

It was… interesting to say the least.

The first thing I noticed was a dark mahogany bunk bed situated right in the far corner of the room. A flaming red laptop and a few books could be found on the beds as well as two duvets and four pillows. There was a small bedside table next to the bunk bed and a window on the other side (the curtains were a deep red and effectively allowed privacy). The next thing I noticed was the small round table in the middle of the room and the crimson Italian-looking-rug under that. This little detail interested me. Was my roommate Italian? We had that in common then.

I noticed that my roommate was sort of messy. Clothes – they were rebel looking? Gangster perhaps? I shrugged - littered the floor. I immediately diverted my attention to the cupboards and closets around the room. I was happy to note that there were two main closets. Good. One for my roommate and one for me. I also observed the various beige coloured drawers. Curiously, I tugged one of them open. Masking my surprise, I noticed a crimson keyboard placed in it. My roommate plays music? A hummed in thought.

The room itself had walls that were painted metallic silver and carpet the colour of obsidian. The colours of red, black and silver were splayed across the room and I found that I was rather okay with this colour scheme. Moving towards my mother, I acknowledged how she was looking at the posters and different items stuck onto the walls. I deadpanned when I had a good look at them and saw that they were a weird blend of mafia-looking-things and… sci-fi? I blinked, and tried to comprehend that my roommate was into the mafia and loved aliens… it was a strange thing to think about.

Snapping my attention to my father, I proclaimed, "Dad, I think my roommate's ET. You can't _possibly_ leave me with them?" My monotonous voice did not display the fact that I was half joking… and half trying to sneak my way out of going to school here…

My father laughed heartily at my silly proclamation, looking past the monotone and thinking I was really joking. I sighed under my breath. My roommate is weird; let me go home.

I then returned my attention to my father who looked at the television. The thin flat screen was located off to the side and sat on a structure of wood; it looked like some sort of mantelpiece but it was above and around a small fridge instead of a fireplace. My dad moved off to inspect the bathroom and so I took the chance to inch closer to the mini fridge. I grasped the handle, opened it, and instantly noticed snacks, leftovers and a whole bunch of soft drink. I closed it silently. Well… I could get use to that. I smiled slightly, lowering my head.

Shifting my feet, I moved up and opened the cupboards on the wall next to the television. What I saw inside one of them kind of shocked me and I had to simultaneously keep my emotions in check and turn around to see where my parents were. Turning back to the cupboard I took a look around the items. There were gaming systems and stacks of games stored here. Which meant we are allowed to play games and it seemed my roommate did that often. This actually lifted my spirits and I couldn't help feeling that school here wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

But – I looked back to check where my parents were again - the problem was the little white pack next to the games. The little white pack of _Cigarettes._

I stood still, silent, hearing my parents talk in the bathroom about something. Looking back to the white packet, I thought about their reaction if they saw this. It would involve a lot of panicking and wouldn't that make my day just the _greatest._

"Gulp" it was a sort of reflex, and I found I was doing it more often. Hadn't I already done it earlier today? I looked at the bathroom once more before reaching my hand up and snatching the god forbidden things. Checking if there were any more, I brought my hands down and the cancer sticks ultimately found themselves smooshed in my pockets.

I looked back at the bathroom door one last time and closed the cupboard when my parents came out. I sighed again, but for once it was out of relief.

"Rana~! Can you believe how nice this room is?" she asked me enthusiastically, eyes vivid, "I mean, it has its own little quirks. I quite like it". As she said that she twirled around to have another look.

Quirks? Like the number 59 that seems to be on everything? I guess it was rather interesting. "I agree with you there. It has its own… strange quirks."

"Nonsense Frannie~! Your response should be more enthusiastic. I mean, I believe this room has character!" my father proclaimed, hands clasping my shoulders enthusiastically, "If only your roommate was here; though I would laugh if it really was ET." My father turned to grin at my mother.

I stared at him.

I certainly wouldn't laugh if my roommate was ET.

"But it's too bad… that not a single person is in here" my mother said sadly, my eyes trailed over to her upset expression. I bit the inside of my cheek; her eyes weren't as bright as they were moments ago.

I nonchalantly pointed to the posters, "Don't you mean there aren't any living life forms in here?"

My father started laughing and he clutched his side with one hand while the other tightened its grip on my shoulder good-naturedly.

I watched dully, "I'm serious. There aren't even plants."

This is the point were my mother began laughing before outright giggling all over the place. Both hands clasped in front of her mouth as if she was trying to hide her laughter.

I knew the joke was lame, but my parents loved that sort of stuff. I briefly let out another sigh of relief, letting my father hug me when he wrapped his arms around my small frame.

I only want to make them happy; it's all I ever try to do.

… Of course, this happiness didn't last long (when did it ever?) and when they stopped their endless laughter; my father looked disappointed while my mother just pouted childishly.

"I really wanted to meet your roommate though" my mother mumbled dejectedly.

I thought about this and realised something. This was my chance. I was going to do it. Feign disappointment and say something like _"Well you have a point. They are not here at the moment. It's too bad. I guess I'll just not come to this school because what kind of parents would leave their child with a roommate they haven't even met yet? I mean, maybe some parents, but of course not my parents who are just so loving."_

But I stopped myself. I couldn't do it. There was now way I could do that to them. Instead, I let the smallest of smiles slip on my face to show them that I meant what I said next, "As soon as I meet my roommate, I'll take a picture with him. Then, I'll send it to you right away. Promise."

I knew they wanted to meet my 'roommate' but this'll have to do.

They watched me with surprise before their expressions morphed into one of genuine delight. My mother's lips quirked up into a bright smile that mirrored the same expression my father wore. Their eyes were sparkling with happiness, like they always are. Gosh, my parents were always so childishly happy.

I looked to the side, trying to stop myself from smiling silly like they were. Crossing my arms, I opted to do something else. "It would be a lot easier for me to warm up to this school if I didn't have to lug my things over here" I told them lightly, hinting. Looking from one to the other, I noticed my father solute like a soldier and rolled arched a brow at him since the silly smile ruined the whole performance. My mother giggled as she followed his display. I watched them stroll out of the room excitedly.

I was left alone in the room after that. _Alone_. Slowly, the smile slipped of my face and the mask came back. It was almost too easy to slip back into that façade of mine; back to that boredom and indifference which got me through things. Slowly, I pressed my fingers against my lips lightly. I would not be smiling once my parents left. I would not allow it; showing emotions made you vulnerable. I couldn't allow that.

I stood there in pure silence. That was until I heard the bell ring. Blinking, I realised it was now lunch time for all of the students. But Lussuria had left ages ago and it was only lunch now? We must have found my room quicker than I thought. Brushing that aside, I couldn't help thinking how unlucky I was that lunch had just started and now it would be difficult to bring my stuff to the room. The students would surely be distracting… though I was sure my parents must have some sort of plan.

Moving my feet forward, I knew I had to help my parents with carrying my things. So I turned towards the door and went to follow them. Hopefully they hadn't gone too far away. I gripped the door frame tightly once I reached the rooms entrance and noticed my parents were no where to be seen. After this, they would definitely be gone; they have to get back to town to get ready for work.

They would really leave me here.

I was sad and annoyed all at the same time though my facial expressions didn't give it away. "…I don't want to be left here in this school all alone," I mumbled to no one in particular.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to get a response… and to see it come from a grumpy silverette who stood in front of me, hands in his pockets.

"Fuck, well _I_ do."

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Ah, long chapter is long…_

_But what do you think? I'm nervous ._. I hope it was worth the wait? Oh and Bel~ :D Bel has to be my favourite character. I worship the Prince as he should be worshipped! Haha ^^ I also really love Gokudera~ And I thought it would be interesting to have them as roommates. How many people guessed Gokudera as Fran's roommate?_

_**SIDE PAIRINGS?**_

Would any of you like some _side_ pairings for this story? I've got a few ideas but I want to know if it'll be okay to put some side pairings in. Um… review and tell me if you would want any side pairings or to suggest any pairings you like. I'll consider them~ I just thought I'd get you all involved. I mean, I already have a basic idea of the plot for this, so don't worry about stating your opinions, it won't dramatically change the plot or anything. But um, I'd like to see what you think since I've got a few in mind…

_Ah__**, **_**I'd like to thank my friend**_ again for reading this for me. Her comments were helpful and she even took the time to just write her thoughts about things. I laughed at each one of them and her minijokes~ :D It's thanks to her that I got this chapter done. Who knows, I probably would have chickened out and rewrote it again :O_

_Anyway, please review cause I'm curious of your thoughts~ And I guess I'll see you all later~ Hopefully soon :) _


	3. Math Class

_**Strangely Captivated**_

_**By: TheEverlastingDreamer**_

_Summary:_ _Sometimes you wonder what direction your life is going… and sometimes if it could be any worse than your parents dropping you off at some random boarding school in the middle of nowhere. But then again, I guess that wasn't bad compared to a certain 'prince' whose main goal in life is to kill me._

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or pairings and such._

_**BEFORE ANYONE PANICS, I AM NOT DEAD AND NOR IS THIS STORY DEAD.**_

**Do not reply/review to this chapter. The third chapter will replace this one so do not review this. Please pm me if you have to. **

I only posted the next bit because I was worried this story could be deleted if there was no 'story' content in this update. If that makes sense. Apparently stories are being deleted or something, I don't know. Anyway, this story bit is taken out of some later chapter of the story… I can't remember which one aaaannd it probably has heaps of mistakes. So have fun reading that, I guess…

**The reason for this update is a notice; you'll find it waaaay below!**

* * *

Bel sat in Math.

Bored.

What was new?

He sighed, an unhappy frown gracing his royal features as he looked outside the window, before glancing back at all the students who, just like him, were bored out of their minds.

The teacher went on and on about factorising and how _'x equalled minus b plus or negative the square root of b squared minus 4ac divided by 2a'_. Yeah you guessed it, the teacher was rambling on about the _quadratic equation_; no… more or so quadratic formulas altogether.

It's not like the blonde prince didn't understand it; he actually understood it quite well, being a genius after all. It was the mere fact that he knew how to do this, and it was annoying having to listen and learn something he already knew.

Plus this teacher happened to be a substitute, who was just filling in for their actual teacher; and the fact the he would just drawl on and on with things that were irrelevant to the topic for today's math lesson, just immensely irritated the blonde.

Yeah, teachers like this made him _want_ to have his actual teacher come to school to teach him… and that was something, considering his math teacher was a grumpy, angry, gun-wielding, scar bearing, 'wrath-filled' type of guy.

Who used means of destruction, threats, orders and even, when really pissed off, he would emit a scary thick black aura, in which the room's temperature would drop to an all time low and you began to really think you were a dead man… not to mention how his scars would grow along his face and he looked as if he was a hungry tiger who almost certainly had you cornered like the little prey you then became…

Though this never applied to Bel, being the Prince he is and all.

But basically his math teacher could use any one of these 'quirks' of his, to get you to do absolutely everything he tells you to do. Everyone who had him on their timetables feared for their lives on a daily basis.

But man, did Bel love annoying him.

Grinning Bel looked outside the window again, thinking about different ways of annoying his Math teacher when he got back, because for starters he was bored and secondly the man left them with this teacher, who only fuelled his boredom.

It would be revenge for sure.

And it would be sweet.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE **

This story used to be called _**The Prince And His Frog**_but you see, that was something temporary cause I had nothing else to call it. I've wanted to change it for quite some time, but still was unsure of a title. This fic is now titled _**Strangely Captivated**_, though this is also quite random, I guess. I'll probably change it when I find something I really, really like. That or maybe you guys have suggestions? Unless, you guys like the title? I don't mind it, so it can stay if a lot of people like it.

Anyway, I have every intention of finishing this! I may have lost inspiration somewhere, been busy and the lot, but I will finish this story. In fact, I am still very interested and excited to write this. I mean, I've barely begun the story when you think about it…

I've just been so goddamn busy it's unbelievable. I know, I know: _"excuses"._ But it's true. I'm now a university student, and my assignments and everything's piling up. I'm also busy with jobs and with other websites such as deviantart and tumblr and basically a whole range of other things in life. Before I know it, it's the next day.

I was also going to talk about some other things that have been making writing this story difficult but I think it is unnecessary to say. Just, basically, wanting to say sorry for the lack of updates or notices/contact for this story. The story isn't dead! And I will be continuing it sometime. I know there is an Easter holiday coming up, so maybe I'll revive this story then. I hope you all are still interested in this story and looking forward to an update. Though you've waited a loooong time already.

Either way, I hope to have something up soon. So talk to you all then :)

Which reminds me, if you've sent me a review, message, etc, I'm sorry I've been busy and haven't replied back… but feel free to pm me any time.

* * *

_Next chapter/s preview snippets? Cause I can?_

"_Tsuna, name 10 types of war technology from the ancient world or else I'll shoot you."_

"_Ushishishi, it seems bio will be interesting. Hey froggie, if we're dissecting animals today, come over here so the Prince can dissect you."_

"_Oh, gross, you're in this class. Are you here to mop up messes? Or to just sit pretty, fake-princess?"_

"_Fucking educational establishment! Even this baseball idiot knows they are hiding something in that weirdo's office." _

"_Let's see what you are made of, frog. The Prince dares you to sneak around tonight and see if the rumours are true."_

"_You are right, little one, I am at a disadvantage. But if you don't help me escape, I, well, can't promise my trident won't somehow find its way through your body. Understand?"_

"_What I don't understand is your haircut."_


End file.
